Superlove
by Just Raina 01
Summary: Kara and Lena have been friends for a while now, but Lena still has no idea that Kara is Supergirl. Will a secret set them apart or bond them even closer?
1. Chapter 1 - Just a normal day

A few days after Lena and her mother had almost destroyed every alien on the planet, including Supergirl, Lena and Kara decided to meet up. So far they had always met up because of their job, but not once they met up because they were friends. Except when they went to each others houses, but today they decided to go and have lunch together.

Now Lena, she's a business woman. She goes to meetings all the time and she's used to that, but now that she actually has a friend who cares about her, Lena can't help but feel nervous. What are they going to talk about anyways? Usually a meeting has a reason, so talking is easy. But since we're friends, we can't just talk about L-Corp or money. What do friends talk about anyways? I guess we could talk about the food we are going to eat.. What else? The restaurant is a good topic too, I think.

"Hey!" Kara startles Lena as she was thinking too much to even notice Kara come up to her.

Somehow Kara always has this amazing smile on her face that makes everything better. Seeing her smile, I can't help but smile myself. Sometimes I feel like she is too good to be real. And too good to be my friend..

"Oh, hey! Sorry, I just got lost in thought." Lena answers as she can feel her face getting warmer. Usually she doesn't get lost in thought.

"Oh, it's alright! Happens to me all the time! So did you order anything?"

"No, it's my first time here and I don't know what you would like." Lena talks as she looks at the menu.

After a few minutes later a waiter comes up to take their orders and they both get the same thing, including the drinks.

For a while there's a silence between them. You can only hear other people's voices and the sounds of spoons and forks touching the dishes. There's also a really fun song playing on the radio called Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars. The Sun shines trough the window and makes Kara look like and angel.

"It's a nice day today, right?" Lena asks, trying to break the ice between them.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Maybe after we finish eating, we can go somewhere?" Kara asks looking outside of the window, seemingly lost in thought and amazed by the world, and then turning to Lena with a smile on her face once again.

"Like where?"

Lena was terrible at this. Since she had never went out with friends, she had no idea what to do. No limits, no topics or directions, just eye to eye with the person sitting across the table.

"There's this place I know. It's a few blocks away from here. We could go there, if you want." Kara says with a smile on her face. It makes you wonder is she ever gets sad.

"Sure, let's do that." as Lena finishes her sentence, their orders are brought to the table and they soon start eating.

After about an hour, they go to the place Kara had mentioned. The Sun is starting to set and looking up at the sky, you can see birds flying from place to place.

"Must be nice to be able to fly" Lena says as she's still looking up at the sky.

"Um, what?" that sets Kara a bit off because she is Supergirl and she flies every day. There's no way that Lena could know Kara's secret right?

"I mean looking up at the birds and seeing Supergirl fly, it just makes you want to do the same. It's probably one of the best feelings ever. Being able to be so free and going wherever you want and not care about the world. The view must be amazing too." Lena says as they both sit on a bench in some park. There's not a lot of people around. Just the two of them, some teens sitting on the green grass and a few people walking their lovely dogs. It's a peaceful evening.

"Yeah, it sure is... I mean, it probably is." Kara answers trying not to reveal her secret. Seems like Lena doesn't know her secret. It sucks to be keeping such a secret from her but there's not much I can do about it.

"I haven't had such a good day in a while. Thank you for that. Sometimes I can get caught up with work so much, I forget to just take a rest and enjoy the moment."

"Oh, no problem. I'm happy to help. I-" Kara trails off as her phone rings. She talks for a small moment and from her voice, it sounds like something bad has happened.

"I'm sorry, I need to go."

"Is something wrong? Is everyone ok?"

"Oh everything is fine, just an emergency at work and people need me. I hope we'll meet again sometime soon! Bye" Kara rushes off as she says her last words.

"Bye.."

Even though they had a great day together, Lena can't help but feel uneasy. A little more time together would've been great, but you can't avoid an emergency, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2 - An unexpected setback

A few days later, Lena sits at her desk at L-Corp. It's 10:57pm and she should've gone home an hour ago, but knowing her, she's a hard worker. Always stays up late and wakes up early. Just like a Luther.

The phone suddenly rings. Lena looks at it and it shows Kara Danvers calling.

"Hey Kara! Didn't expect you to call so late at night." Lena says with a tiny smile on her face.

"Lena Luthor, Right?" a deep, monotone voice speaks, "Kara Danvers, or _whatever you call her_, is kidnapped. If you do not come out of your office and get into the car parked outside next to the entrance, Kara will get hurt really, really bad. Think fast." The person with the deep voice ends the call right after the last word.

Lena, knowing that this is a trap, still runs to the elevator and in less than 2 minutes is outside next to the black car.

The door of the car opens and two guys in black clothes and masks take her in the car with them. The door is shut closed and the car starts moving in about 110 km/h.

"Where is Kara?!" Lena demands in a angry voice. "If you hurt her, you will never get away with this!"

The two guys that also grabbed her, don't make a sound. They just sit there and keep holding her so she doesn't get away or do something silly.

Lena, understanding that she will not get an answer, gives up questioning. At least for now.

After about a 30 minute ride, they open the door and get out. Lena is pulled out of the car.

"Where is Kara?!" Lena keeps asking.

About five meters away there's another person standing. It's too dark here to see his face, but he, also in very dark clothes, turns around and starts speaking.

"As a Luther, I thought you would be smarter. Seems like a friendship has made you weaker. This was too easy!" the guy says and starts laughing in an devilish laugh.

Lena can't find any words to say so she stays silent.

"Why did we call you out here? Well, you see, there's something we need, that only you have. Without it our plan will never work out." The guy speaks as he starts walking around Lena and the other two guys holding her by her arms.

"Oh, well why didn't you just take it then? Would've been much faster and bought less trouble." Lena now speaks in her confident voice.

"True. But we need you to type in the code. The thing we need is locked in your safe, if I'm not wrong.After that we will get you to your mother, who will be free from the DEO's hands in about..." he looks at the clock on his hands as he speaks, "5 minutes. Everything is planned out perfectly. And when this all happens, we will destroy ALL aliens on this planet. Including your _beloved_ Supergirl. And that all will be thanks to you."

"Unless..Supergirl stops you.."

"Why do you keep believing that..alien?! She's not even from your planet! You shouldn't trust her! No one should! But what could you expect from such idiotic people."

"But I do. Everyone does because she's a hero. She will always give it her all no matter what and will not run away! She is braver, stronger and kinder than any other human or alien out there." Lena says so confidently but inside she's terrified.

"Well, whatever. When she's gone, there will be no one to protect you. When I-" they guy cuts off as Supergirl appears.

"Your plan will never work!" Supergirl says ad she gets in her 'ready to fight' pose.

The two guys who were previously holding Lena, now have let go of her and have pulled out their guns and started shooting at the hero. These were not typical guns with normal ammo. These guns were designed to cause pain to aliens and since kryptonite isn't available to others anymore, this is the closest thing to stop Supergirl at least for a couple of seconds.

As the first two bullets touch the S on Supergirls costume, she gets thrown back and falls to the ground.

"Ugh..." she lets out a sound as she tries to get up, but gets shot again.

Meanwhile Lena hides behind the car she was in before and pulls out her phone, calling the police.

While everyone is busy, the guy who was talking before, now is quietly leaving. Before he can get into his car, another 8 cars pull up and from those step out guys in black clothes with guns and armor. The talking guy unwillingly surrenders and gets handcuffed.

Supergirl, unable to get closer to the two guys because of their guns, uses her heat vision to take them down and they soon fall to the ground. The guys from DEO take them and put them in the car. They also take their guns to discover more about them and what made them so powerful.

After all of this Lena finally stops hiding and steps in front of the car. Everything happened so fast, starting from the kidnapping and ending with the fight. As Supergirl comes up to Lena, Lena wraps her arms around her.

Supergirl slowly puts her hands on her waist and embraces the hug. She can feel Lenas heart beating really fast so she doesn't say a word.

After about a moment what felt like an eternity, they both let go.

"Are you ok?" the hero asks.

"Um...yeah..I think so. It's weird but..I feel like you're someone I've hugged before..I just don't know who. It feels...safe." Lena says as she still is confused and a little terrified.

"I'm..." Supergirl gets a bit lost in words "I'm sure you just need some rest. You'll feel better tomorrow!"

"Thanks. I'll..do that." As Lena finishes her sentence, Supergirl gives her a one last smile before taking off in the air.

If Kara wasn't Supergirl right now, she would hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but she can't. Because she's a hero and heroes can't get attached to others. They can't show their emotions and they must stay strong. That is the price.

_It sometimes feels like it would be better if I wasn't a hero. If I could be Kara and just embrace her and be there for her. I wouldn't have to pretend to be someone else around her and I could be a friend that she needs right now._

Flying home in this late night, Kara can feel her eyes starting to tear up and everything starting to become blurry.

_How much longer am I going to have to keep hiding this from her?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Things aren't always easy

It's 3:12am and Lena is in her bed, with her legs hanging from the side, and looking up at the ceiling. She's still in her clothes and wearing her shoes. Her make up is all over her face and her hair is a mess.

_Why does this always happen to me? Why did I have to be a Luthor? Just why?_

After a moment of blank staring at the ceiling, she turns to her left side to check the clock.

"Oh great! In 3 hours I have to get up." she says in a sarcastic and annoyed tone.

Lena turns back and keeps staring at the ceiling and lets her mind wander.

_I wish there was someone who would go out of their way to make sure I'm ok. I wish they would hold me for hours until I fall asleep and never leave me. But those kind of people don't exist. At least in real life._

She closes her eyes for just a moment, but is soon waken up by the alarm.

Lena reaches for her alarm to shut it off and lets out a sign.

"I really don't want to do this right now. But I don't have a choice, do I?" she says as she gets up and goes to the kitchen to make coffee.

"I'm not really hungry. I guess I'll skip." she says to herself.

After an hour, she is sitting in her chair at L-Corp once again. She's wearing the same clothes as yesterday because she was too carefree to change them. To distract herself from her thoughts, Lena decides to deal with a few stacks of paperwork.

_That should keep me occupied for a few hours._

At 9:32am, the doors to Lenas office open and Kara comes in.

"Hey..I heard about what happened yesterday..Are you ok?" Kara asks as she comes in and stands in front of her table.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine. This happens all the time. I'm kind of used to it." Lena says as she doesn't make eye contact with Kara.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine..." Kara says, but Lena still doesn't look at her.

"I said I'm fine. Now if there's nothing you need, you can leave." Lena says as she takes her phone and turns her chair around to hide herself from Kara.

Kara goes around Lenas glass tables and steps in front of her chair. Since Lena is looking down at her phone, or at least she is trying to do that, Kara bends down and takes her hands.

"It's ok to not feel fine Lena. You don't have to build a shield between us... I'm not going anywhere and I will always be with you. Just please don't block me out. If something is bothering you, I will always listen to you and try my best to help. I promise." Kara says as she looks directly at Lena, meaning every word she said.

Lena finally looks up at Kara and breaks into tears.

"I don't like showing others I'm weak.." she says as she sobs.

"Lena, you're not weak. You're strong and powerful. It's ok to feel like this sometimes. Everyone feels like this from time to time." Kara says as she embraces Lena in a tight hug.

_I'm sorry I wasn't next to you faster. I'm really, really sorry Lena. _Kara thinks to herself as she lets Lena cry on her shoulder.

They stay like this for about ten minutes. Lenas make up is ruined. Again. But it doesn't matter. All that matters right now is making sure Lena feels like she has someone to trust and support her.

"Thank you." Lena whispers in Karas ear as she's trying to wipe her tears.

As they break apart, Kara smiles at her and brushes her hair out of her face. Then she takes her face in her hands and looks her right in the eye to make sure she is alright one last time. Lena gives out a small smile as another thank you.

The door to her office suddenly is open and her mother comes in.

_She escaped from the DEO?! _Karas eyes widen seeing Lenas mother freely walk inside.

Lena doesn't move a bit. She's a mess and opening up to Kara was already a struggle.

"Where's Lena? And why are _you_ in her office, standing _there_?" her mother says as she stands in front of the table.

Kara gives a quick look at Lena, who again avoids eye contact now, and says: "Lena can't talk to you now. It would be best if you left now."

"Don't tell me what to do! She is my daughter! Who are you to her anyways? If she says she doesn't want to see me I'll leave."

Before Kara can say anything, Lena, still not showing herself to her mom, speaks: "Please leave mom."

Her moms face drops. For a while she stands there, but eventually leaves without another word.

"Are you ok?" Kara bends down again to meet Lenas eyes.

"Yeah. I think so. I should clean my face up and get back to work." she says as she gets up.

"Lena, you can't work like this. How about you take this day off and rest? I'll take a day off as well and keep you company. So how about it?" Kara says as she takes Lenas hands again in her arms and gives her a smile.

She can't keep a straight face for long and soon breaks in to a smile as well and agrees.

In about 45 minutes they're both at Karas place, sitting on the _famous_couch, cuddled up under blankets and looking for a movie to watch on Netflix.

As Lena is looking for a movie, Kara puts her arms around Lena and pulls her close in a hug.

"I'm not gonna let you cry again today." she whispers in Lenas ear.

Lena looks up and smiles. They are now both looking at each other, smiling, and it takes only a few seconds for them to notice how close their faces are. They both quickly look away and start watching the movie.


	4. Chapter 4 - A new kind of surprise

It's 8:16am and Alex, Karas sister, opens the door and steps inside.

"Hey, I'm home!" she shouts as she locks the door behind her.

When Alex turns around, she notices her sister and Lena Luthor cuddled up really tightly on the couch with some random movie running in the background.

"Well what do we have here? And I thought I was they gay one in the family" Alex laughs to herself as she goes to the kitchen to make some food.

Kara, as a big food lover, wakes up to the smell of freshly cooked food. She starts moving, but remembers that Lena is still sleeping really close to her. Sadly she wakes her up and Lena looks at Kara with a sleepy look on her face. They both lock gazes for a second, forgetting that they're not alone.

"Get a room, lovebirds!" Alex shouts from the kitchen, startling both of them as they pull away.

"Alex?! We weren't doing anything!" Kara quickly replies to Alex.

"Right...Let me tell you something.. That's exactly how I look at my lovely girlfriend Maggie" Alex says with a wide grin on her face.

For a while, there's a silence between them.

"We're just friends. Oh and by the way, I'm Lena! Are you her sister?" Lena breaks the silence.

"Sure, sure.." Alex rolls her eyes as she continues, "I know who you are Lena Luthor. Pretty sure everyone knows you by now. And yes, I'm her sister. My name's Alex."

"Right..I'm hoping you don't have an opinion on me like everyone else has hearing the name Luthor."

"Well... I do know some things about you...but if my sister trusts you... then I trust you too." Alex says as she puts three plates on the table.

"Also, food's ready!" Alex says as she puts a bowl of boiled mixed vegetables on the table.

They all take a seat at the table and start eating their meals.

"Oh, who wants to watch another movie?" Kara excitedly says as she finishes her meal.

"I'd love to!" Lena answers.

"Count me in! I'll get the popcorn!" Karas sister adds.

"Ok Lena, you can choose the movie we'll watch!" Kara looks at Lena.

"Sure." Lena smiles and goes to sit in the couch.

"Kara, can I borrow you for a second?" Alex asks.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I **MUST** know! Do you like Lena?" Alex questions.

"What? No..." Kara says as she giggles and looks away. "We're just friends. And right now she just needs a friend. Someone she can trust."

"But you do..."Alex smiles and playfully elbows Kara.

"I don't." She says as her cheeks become red, "Can we just forget this? She is a friend and she'll stay like that. And besides, I'm into guys."

"You don't even look at Mon-El like that. Even though you _liked him..._" Alex smirks.

"Ok, ok, let's stop talking about this!" Kara says in a louder tone that even Lena hears this and gives them both a look.

"Ok." Alex says as she smiles at Kara and they both take a seat on the couch, with Kara in the middle.

While Alex and Kara were talking about something in the kitchen, Lena got lost in thought...

_I'm so grateful to have such a great friend like Kara. She seriously is too good for me... I feel so safe when in her arms- Wait. Yesterday Supergirl hugged me too and it felt safe. There's no way that they are the same people. There's no way Supergirl is Kara, right?! No that's crazy! _Lena is shocked by her realization.

She looks at Kara as she is still talking with her sister. _What if I hugged her like Supergirl yesterday? Just to check. Obviously it's going to be different, right? _

Lena snaps back to reality as Kara shouts: "Ok, ok, let's stop talking about this!"

For the next two hours they watch some romantic comedy on Netflix. When the movie ends, Lena starts talking as she faces both of the girls sitting on the couch next to her: "I should be going now. It's pretty late and I still have to drive home."

"Yeah, sure. You need company? I can drive with you if you need." Kara offers.

"No, no, it's fine. You've done more than enough for me" Lena says and then looks into Karas eyes, "Thank you so much for today. I literally don't know what I would do without a friend like you!"

"No problem! That's what friends do!" Kara says as she gets up from the couch.

Lena puts on her _business woman _coat and before opening the door, she hugs Kara just like Supergirl did yesterday to come to an even bigger realization. She is Supergirl. Kara really is Supergirl.


End file.
